everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonia Stregone
Antonia Cadence Stregone is the adopted daughter of Regina Stregone and Armand Malheur. She is only eight, but even now knows her destiny is to be the next Aurore in the story Aurore and Aimee, and if she had to voice her opinion, it would be that she likes her role, at least for now. Appearance Toni has dust colored waves that she wears in two pigtails. Two barrettes hold her hair back out of her eyes, one shaped like a plum, one shaped like a ship. She has a round face, and freckles across pale skin. Her eyes are greyish green and almond shaped. Toni usually wears her favorite outfit consisting of pink overalls, a lavender long sleeved shirt printed with darker purple plums, white tights, and pink and purple striped socks. She wears white shoes. Personality Toni sometimes seems older than eight years old. She says things that alarm other people, seems to have a more in depth knowledge of things than even her siblings or her parents do, and you can't pull on over on her. She can tell if your lying, though she won't tell how. Other times though, she seems younger than eight years old. Often times her thumb finds its way to her mouth and she leaves it there until someone points it out. She tries to keep her thumb out of her mouth, but a lot of times, she sticks other things, like hard candy or pen caps in her mouth. Her mother often tries to distract her when she sees that happen, Armand often tries to substitute them for blueberries, and her siblings often try one or the other of the methods. (Jean mostly just ignores it.) She likes to be on the move. She often runs and dances, and jumps up and down. Everyone thinks it's adorable when they get to see excited Toni, because she'll hop up and down, flap her hands really fast like she's trying to fly, and more often than not laugh really loudly. She cannot be still. Toni has a big heart. She loves like there's no tomorrow and because of this, often takes in strays. Whether it be a half starved dog, a injured pigeon, or a sick cat, nothing is too lowly for this little one to love and take care of. Usually though, once they are well again, Ginger and Armand gently remind her they have to let it go. Once there was a cat that was so sick and was severely underweight, that they kept him for long enough that Toni threw a full on fit with Ginger tried to tell her they had to let it go. Toni often lisps and it embarrasses her, so she tends to not talk that much, unless she's really having fun with her family or friends. She wants to grow out of her lisping, but at the same time everyone says she sounds adorable when she speaks, so maybe it isn't so bad? She does not have "friends". No if you ask her, she'll say she has her family family which includes her mother, her father, her siblings, her aunts, her uncles and her cousins. And then she has her "outside family" which includes her friends. Toni loves people too much. Toni freaks out if anyone coughs or sneezes around her. It's not that she's a germaphobe, it's that to her eight year old mind being sick means dying and leaving Friends Cameron Koraki-Alepou TBA Family Birth Mother: Cadence la Chance Cadence grew deathly ill shortly after graduating, but she recovered. She got pregnant less than a year later, and everyone informed her that she needed to abort the baby because there was no way Cadence would survive the birth, being still so weak after her long fight with the illness. Cadence didn't listen, and after Toni was born, held her without letting go for a day and a night. She died with her baby in her arms, and Armand agreed to take in the young orphan, granting her her mother's name for her middle name. Toni knows this story, and it's because of that she freaks out so much after people cough around her. If you have a fever, that very well may send this baby into a panic attack. Mother: Regina Stregone Ginger had wanted to have another child so badly after she had the twins, but she couldn't, so while she was sad about Cadence's death, she was excited to have another baby to look after. They don't keep secrets from Toni, informing her that she was chosen to be a part of the family and means as much to her parents as anyone's child would mean to them. Father: Armand Stregone Armand wanted to cut all ties with his mother after graduating, so he took his wife's last name and wants his children to have her last name as well. Armand can't really keep up with Toni's endless bursts of energy, mentally he's fine about it, but not physically. But he does make sure to praise all of his children for their accomplishments, and never makes any of them feel inadequate. Older brother: Jean-Francesco Malheur Jean is a strange boy, she recognizes that, but he is willing to answer every question she has and is willing to teach her things she wants to learn about. He has infinite levels of patience with her, and on the days that for whatever reason he spends locked in his room, she usually leaves him one of her stuffed toys, usually the bunny named Hoppsey, or a pudding cup. Older Sister: Carla Stregone Toni adores her older sister and wants to be just like her. Even if Carla talks bad about herself sometimes, that usually results in her being pelted with something harmless, like a spoonful of applesauce or pudding or a cotton ball, and a lecture from Toni about how awesome she is. Maternal Grandmother: Isabelle la Chance Isabelle doesn't really look upon Toni all that much, and when she does, she tends to cradle the sides of her face, before crumbling into a mess of tears. It's because Toni looks just like her oldest daughter, who she effectively ignored her whole life and never even apologized too. Maternal Grandfather: Beauregrad la Chance Beau often compares Toni to her mother, usually saying how, it's a miracle such an oddball like Cadence gave birth to such a normal girl like this. Ginger and Armand do want Toni to know her blood grandparents, but every time he says something like this, Ginger pulls him aside to lecture him. He even forced Esmee and Isabelle not to seek out contact with Cadence during her illness because he just knew she was making it up for attention. Aunt: Giorgia Stregone-Fesso Probably not the right term for her but close enough. TBC Uncle: Antonio Amore Again, not the right term, but who cares? Toni was named after him. TBC Cousin: Luca S.F.A Has more than once hurt Beau for the comments he makes about Toni's birth mother. Luca is protective of everyone he loves, but Toni also protects him because it's a sad truth that he has to work harder to prove he is smart. She doesn't like it when people give him funny looks, and often pretends that the reasons people look at him like that is because they need ice cream or something. Cousin: Rosie Amore Her playtime partner. TBC Aunt: Esmee la Chance Esmee does whatever she can think of that might be fun with Toni. They play games, dress up in crazy costumes, Esmee does her makeup and then lets her do her own, and so much more. The reason? Esmee is doing all the things with Toni that she wishes she could have done with Cadence. Esmee wears a bracelet made out of Cadence's hair woven together and a golden clasp. She had been the one to find her sister dead, and now never takes the bracelet off. Aunt: Maria Verdosa Maria is not her aunt by blood, or even through adoption, but since Jean accidentally called her "zia" when he was younger, and because Maria was so excited about it (she almost fainted when Ginger translated), it stuck. Toni thinks it's unfair to call her Spanish aunt the Italian word for aunt, and therefore, (after learning what the Spanish word for aunt is) calls her Zia-Tia Maria, (it's a mouthful whenever she calls her, she says it as if it's all one word in a sing songy voice.) Interests Art Toni really enjoys art but not drawing. She likes to make little clay figures and they are pretty good for an eight year old, though because they were made by an eight year old, there's room for improvement. It's actually because she loves art so much that she meant Cameron. Pet ''Tony ''took in the cat Toni threw a fit over and named it Fettuccine, though he says more than once that he doesn't like cats, he threw it out the window to make her happy. She often comes over to see Fettuccine, and loves to play with him. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Aurore and Aimée